A Bit Smarter
by Ravenclaw'sBestBeater
Summary: Written for the Twin Exchange February challenge. George and Hermione love each other- Will they ever find out that the other feels the same way?


PROMPT: Garlic and Quill

COUPLE: George/Hermione

QUOTE: "What's the difference?" and "Left, no your other left."

TITLE: A Bit Smarter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A Bit Smarter

It all started with that stupid DA meeting. Before then, I was a total chick magnet. Now I can't even look at another girl. I'm hooked.  
>Hooked on her cinnamon eyes, her bright smile, her laugh. Hooked on her.<br>Here's how it all started:  
>We were both late to the last DA meeting before the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip. Umbridge had kept us in later than usual; detention with that bloody foul quill of hers. We both sprang out of the room and ran towards the Room of Requirement, not even thinking about the terrible pain that was stinging the backs of our hands. Once we arrived, Harry paired us together to work on disarming spells. She had gotten a good "Expelliarmus" in and it sent me flying backwards, crashing into the wall. Ignoring the laughter and applause she was getting from the other students, she ran towards me, her chocolate brown curls framing her concerned face.<br>"I'm so sorry George! I swear it was an accident!" She said, reaching down to help me up. As soon as her hand touched mine, an electric spark ran through my entire body. It  
>hasn't gone away since then.<br>So I sit here every day, dumbly watching her every move, but afraid to make a move myself. I'm afraid, a pitiful excuse for a Gryffindor. I can never walk up to her either.  
>I'm too afraid that I'll stutter and blush, or that I'll have garlic breath.<br>"Forge... Forge... George Weasley!" Fred yelled, waving his arms wildly in front of my face.  
>"Merlin, just ask her out already! Maybe then you'll be able to focus on our most important invention ever!" Fred said, completely annoyed.<br>But he knew that I would never get up the courage to do it. So of course, Fred Weasley had to take matters into his own hands.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Fred said in his best immitation of George's voice. Hermione stopped and waited for him to catch up. She gave him a friendly smile.  
>"Hey! What's up?" She asked, clutching her copy of<em> Hogwarts: A History<em> to her chest.  
>"Well... I, George Weasley, was wondering if you, Hermione Granger, would accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Fred said, giving Hermione a charming smile. Hermione put her hands on her hips and smirked.<br>"Well, Fred, unlike the ignorant girls you normally surround yourself with, I can tell the difference between you and George. And I know for a fact that you are not George."  
>"What's the difference? Between us, I mean. How can you tell us apart?" Fred asked, genuinely curious. No one could tell them apart. Angelina, Fred's girlfriend of<br>3 years, had once accidentally kissed George because she thought it was Fred. Fred smiled, remembering that day. The look on George's face was priceless!  
>"Well, George has a small freckle on the left side of his face." She said as Fred felt his face, trying to find the non-existent freckle.<br>"Left. No, your other left, Fred." She said, laughing as she walked away.  
><em>Damn freckle<em>! Fred thought, _But it doesn't matter. On to plan B._ He smirked, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he headed down to Snape's potion storage room.

Ah, just as he thought. Fred crept down the stairs and into the common room, to find Hermione sitting on a comfortable couch near the blazing fireplace. The end of her quill was ruined- She had clearly been chewing on it.  
><em>George should get her a new one for Valentine's Day,<em> he thought. Fred patted his pocket, making sure he still had everything. He approached Hermione quietly and sat down next to her, nearly squashing her roll of parchment.  
>"Ah! Oh, Fred you gave me a fright!" she said, taking her hand off of her wand.<br>"Sorry. Long night?"  
>She nodded weakly.<br>"You know what you could use? A nice cup of cocoa! I'll make us some!" He volunteered, heading to the kitchen before she could protest. In a couple of minutes, he had two steaming cups ready, complete with whipped cream and marshmallows.  
>Then he pulled out the vial of Veritaserum and poured it all into Hermione's cup. He grabbed them both and headed back into the common room. Fred held Hermione's cup toward her.<br>She looked at the cup warily before reaching to grab the other one. A look of shock passed over Fred's face, but was gone in an instant.  
>"Cheers, Fred!" Hermione said, clinking her cup with his. She watched him drink his as she downed half her mug.<br>"So how does that taste, Fred?" she asked.  
>"Like garlic." He said. He had wanted to say "Like heaven in a cup!" Stupid Veritaserum!<br>"Fred, I know you slipped Veritaserum into that cup, and I know why." she said.  
>He looked at her, alarmed. She had figured out both of his plans and <em>now<em> she knew the reason for them? She was just too bloody smart.  
>"Yes, Fred, I know why. And you should be ashamed!" She said, fuming. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was being tricked.<br>"What on earth could make you think that that was okay?"She continued ranting and getting angrier, just as he had predicted.  
>"But you know what Fred Weasley, you know what? I will NEVER admit that I love George Weasley!" She finally yelled. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth.<br>Fred smirked and took the tape recorder out of his pocket, playing it back.  
>"I will NEVER admit that I love George Weasley... Admit that I love George Weasley...I love George Weasley!" It played. <em>Bloody fantastic muggle invention<em>, Fred thought.  
>"Oh Georgie..." Fred called, running up the stairs.<br>Yes, Hermione was smart. But there was no denying that Fred had been just a bit smarter.


End file.
